


Mega Man X: Mega Mission 2 Novelization

by ZeeTheZebra



Series: Mega Mission Stories [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: I apologize for nothing, I don't even think some of these characters have tags, M/M, This is so obscure, and i was right, but i'm writing for it anyway, shipping is pretty obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTheZebra/pseuds/ZeeTheZebra
Summary: When an entire city of Reploids suddenly go maverick, X and Zero realize they've been proven very wrong when they thought the Limited was destroyed.So this particular conflict starts up again with the two best Maverick Hunters at the helm of solving it.As per usual, a wrench is thrown into the works, but in a way that requires both X and Zero to face a truth they hoped to ignore.





	1. New Problem, Old Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mega Mission 2 Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527360) by The Reploid Research Lavatory. 

> Because I'm a shameless XZero shipper, there will be hints of that in this retelling.
> 
> And yeah, robots get destroyed, the warning is just to be safe.
> 
> If I had to gauge the spot in the timeline it would probably be after Xtreme 2. and before X4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inciting incident occurs. 
> 
> X is sent to deal with it and Zero starts to have suspicions before the mission even starts.

The call came from seemingly out of nowhere. Iris didn't have to ask to know there was pure chaos coming from the other side.

"You've reached Hunter Base." she greeted.

"T-The entire city has gone maverick!" the voice on the other end stammered out. Iris was taken aback by this, but she didn't let is show in her voice.

"Calm down, and give me the details" she said.

"W-We have no idea how or why it happened. A-Although we saw a bunch of strange reploids after it began." 

"Ok, don't panic, get everyone who hasn't gone maverick somewhere safe. We'll handle this."

"T-Thank you."

Iris broke contact, then immediately called X to the navigation deck. He came running with Zero following close behind. She turned to them and explained every thing she knew. Zero looked to X then protectively placed his hand on X's shoulder.

"I should go with you, X." Zero said. "We don't know what this is or what it could do to you."

X thought for a moment. Zero made a good point. He really was going in blind, and it be smart to have someone with him during that. But then a thought came to him. He couldn't rely on Zero or really anyone else for that matter being by his side all the time. With that, his decision was made.

"You need to stay here Zero. If anything happens, you need to be in your best fighting form to keep going if I fal-" X's words caught in his throat.

"Fail." he finished.

Zero wanted to argue. He could kind of understand X's reasoning. But even then his grip on X tightened. He couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen to X if he wasn't around. He then released his grip.

"Fine. I trust your judgement." Zero relented. He saw a slight smile appear on X's face.

"Thanks Zero." X said. He turned Iris.

"Where will I drop in?" he asked. Iris pulled up a map of the city and the surrounding area. She then marked a point on the map on the edge of the desert surrounding the city.

"It's probably too dangerous for you to teleport in directly. So you'll land here and you'll have to find a way in."

"Got it. Thanks Iris."

X was about to leave when Zero called out to him.

"Hey X!" he called.

"Yeah?" X replied.

"Be careful. And good luck." Zero said. X nodded to him.

" I will be. Thanks Zero."

With those parting words, X left. When he touched down in the desert, a strange chill rushed through him. He dismissed as nothing and was about to head forward, when a figure rushed up from behind intending to end his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...just needed to set everything up. The cards kind of just jump right into the fighting, so sorry if this part is lacking.
> 
> EDIT: Formatting fixed


	2. Mission...Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X starts fighting off Limited clones and eventually he figures what he's dealing with to some extent.
> 
> Meanwhile Zero shares his concerns with Iris.

A curved energy blade shot passed X. He barely had time to whirl around before another blade came towards him. He was immediately struck in the chest and forced back. When he was able to get his bearings again, X saw what he assumed to be Overdrive Ostrich charging towards him. X jumped out of the way of Ostrich's charge. Instinctively, he switched to the Crystal Hunter and fired a shot. The blue blob froze Ostrich in place and hissed almost as if it was burning him. Ostrich let out a yelp, then glared at X, which allowed X to get a good look at him. The orange and blue of his old form was replaced with a golden color. There were more spikes all over his armor, and as he learned from experience, the Sonic Slicer's strength seemed to have doubled. In retaliation to X's attack Ostrich fired three Sonic Slicers. X dodged the the blades and shot two Crystal Hunters back. The blobs hissed against Ostrich's armor and he let out a pained yell. He then charged towards X and prepared to launch more Sonic Slicers at point blank. X was prepared for that. He fired one last Crystal Hunter right towards Ostrich's face. Ostrich wasn't able to move out of the way in time. The liquid crystal substance moved its way down Overdrive Ostrich completely engulfing him. The crystal substance hardened, effectively killing him.

X was left panting after the fight was over. He started to question how Ostrich was alive, why he looked different, and then it occurred to X that he never equipped the Crystal Hunter before the mission. That was strange. X then ran a quick diagnostic on himself. There was the damage he sustained during the fight, and then he saw something else. A virus was, or at least was trying to infiltrate his systems. He recognized this virus. It was the Limited. He started to panic. Why was the Limited back? How long would it take for him to succumb it? Would iX completely take control of him? What happened to all those in the city that were affected by it? The questions continued to swirl around him.

Then he remembered how many people were counting on him. He had to figure how the Limited was back and how to get rid of it. At this point he was the only person with the strength and previous experience. He couldn't worry about what might happen. He had to focus on what was happening now. X quickly informed Iris of his encounter, then made his way towards city, his mission officially begun.

When X got closer to the city, noticed the perimeter was surrounded by a forest. A bit odd, considering that, to his knowledge, there wasn't a way for the forest to grow, but it didn't matter. X walked into the forest, buster at the ready. He knew something was going to try to jump him. X then felt himself being pulled forwards. He grabbed onto a tree and tried to figure out how he was being pulled. After looking around for a minute, he saw what appeared to be small black hole. X switched to the Ray Splasher and fired at where he saw the Gravity Well. He heard a few of the sparks hit, and immediately after that, Gravity Beetle's voice. From what X heard, Beetle was pretty annoyed that he was caught off guard. Beetle ran towards where X was. The moment he got close, X popped out from behind the tree and unloaded several Ray Spalshers into Beetle. After that light show, X's eyes adjusted to lack of light compared to the Ray Spalshers. What remained of Beetle was lying on the ground in pieces. X let out a heavy sigh, then continued on.

Unknown to him, three figures were standing in the shadows, watching his battle...

* * *

Zero was constantly hovering near Iris, looking over her shoulder at her screen, wandering away, then coming back to do the same thing. It didn't bother her at first, but by the fifth time, she decided to talk to him about it.

"Are you looking trying to see what's happening with X or are you just looking for an excuse to be near me?" she asked. Zero snorted then rolled his eyes.

"Eh...a bit of both." he said somewhat jokingly. Iris smiled warmly.

"Zero, I know you're worried about him, but I can't do my work with you hovering over my shoulder."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He started to walk away.

"Zero, we _can_ talk." Iris said.

"What's there to talk about?" Zero asked.

"I know you and X have been through a lot, and I know you care about X very much. But I haven't ever seen you this nervous or antsy before. I'm just worried about you is all."

Zero sighed.

"It's a bit hard to explain..." he said.

"Can you try?" Iris asked.

"I guess..."

Zero took a deep breath then began.

"I have faith in X, I really do. But I still worry that somehow, someone or something will get the better of him. Vile, that fake me, the first time with the Limited, Mac, you get the idea. He...always seems to have a target on his back, y'know? And I just can't stand the thought of not being there to protect him."

"I do understand." Iris said. She placed her hand on Zero's arm.

"I worry about you in a similar way. The only advice I can give continue to have faith. And when he needs you, be there."

Zero gave it some thought. He then let out a small laugh.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" he asked.

"Because it's literally my job to be caring one."

She then giggled.

"You know, sometimes it seems like you always have a target on your back too."

"Yeah. I suppose that's just the life we lead as Hunters."

The two of them smiled at each other, and Zero's nerves calmed. For a time, the tension was minimal. Zero sat next Iris helping her with her work. Then Iris noticed a difference in the readings.

"That's doesn't look good." she said confused. "Zero look at this." motioning for Zero to watch.

Zero leaned over to see Iris's screen. Iris gestured to the area of the Limited field highlighted in light green. Then she pointed to an area shaded in a much darker green.

"Out of nowhere the strength in the Limited field tripled around X's location. I've tried to contact him, but all I'm getting is static." Zero tensed up, then rose to his feet.

"I'm going after him." Zero said.

"A-Are you sure Zero?"

"Yes." Zero was about to leave when Iris grabbed his hand.

"Wait. Before you go, can you promise me something?" she asked.

"Sure." Zero sighed.

"I've heard that you've died protecting X once."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Just...just promise me you'll both come back, ok?"

"I...I promise" Zero said while staring at his feet. Iris then jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks Zero." she said. Iris released him and he ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the second chapter done! Also *ugh*. For some reason I had a hard time writing the fight scenes in this chapter. Whatever. Maybe I'll have more motivation for the two filler fights before the interesting stuff happens.
> 
> And hooray for Iris characterization! Capcom did so little with her. So, I tried to give her a bit of character as lighthearted and caring. The best way to describe her is that her personality is modeled a bit after Sanae's. Also all the Iris and Zero interactions are here so I can clear up the third chapter for...you know. Or maybe you don't, I don't know if you know anything about Mega Mission 2.
> 
> EDIT: F*** me, and my oversight for dropped words.


	3. Order Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission starts going downhill as X slowly succumbs to the Limited.
> 
> Then it takes a sharp turn for the worse.

After destroying Gravity Beetle X continued on. For some reason the mission felt like it was taking much longer than usual. He guessed it was just because he was fighting Mavericks he already battled before and it just felt like the same thing. Eventually, X could see the city in the distance by now. He let out a sigh of relief knowing he was getting closer to solving this. But before he could pick up his pace towards the city, he heard loud foot steps coming his way. X readied himself for whatever was next. Then, Crush Crawfish came bursting out of a deeper part of the forest. X jumped out of the way of the charge and readied the Triad Thunder. But before X could do anything, Crawfish launched one of his claws, catching X. However, as X in the claw was being pulled back to Crawfish, he saw an opportunity. As X was drawn into point blank range, he activated the Triad Thunder. The electricity prevented Crawfish from doing anymore damage. As soon as he was free he launched the Triad Thunder. The electricity shot toward Crawfish, practically tearing through him. X switched back to his Buster and carried on.

After a fight with a revived Chill Penguin, X tried to keep going but he was having much more trouble. He was damaged during his fight with the Limited Mavericks, but not badly enough to warrant his current state. He felt sick, exhausted, like he was being sapped of his will to go on. He hoped this mission would be over soon.

* * *

Zero was dropped in the same place X was and hit the ground running. He took off from where he landed hoping he guessed the right direction to go in. He ran into forest and started frantically search for X, calling his name and trying to contact him. After what felt like an eternity of searching he heard X's voice respond to him from a distance.

"Zero?" X turned around and made eye contact with him. Zero ran over to where X was and immediately noticed the battle scarring on his armor. Relief turned to concern.

"What happened to you?" Zero asked.

"I had to fight three other revived Mavericks." X replied. He then looked a bit ashamed.

"And I won't deny that I was caught off guard a few times." he continued. Zero sighed.

"You really need to be more careful, X." Zero said.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Zero. How's your self preservation going?" X shot back while smirking.

"Touche. But my point still stands." Zero said while smiling back. He then gestured to the city.

"Shall we?" he asked in a mock formal tone. X smiled and nodded. The two of them were about to leave, when X froze and stumbled. Zero whirled around to see X on the ground clutching his head like he had a headache.

"X! Are you alright?" Zero asked sharply.

"I-I feel awful..." X said. Zero was about to help X up when he stopped and looked around. He then abruptly yanked X to his feet and held him close.

"Something's coming." Zero said as he unsheathed his saber.

"Another Limited Maverick?"

"Don't know, but there's at least three of them."

Zero and X kept looking around, not knowing who or what was approaching. Suddenly, an arm shot out from nowhere grabbed Zero and threw him to the ground.

"Zero!" X yelled. He was about to rush over to Zero when a scarlet energy shot struck him is a chest. A voice then came through the forest.

"I didn't expect the other one to show up." it said in a low raspy voice. "No, matter. One of you keep him busy, while the other and I go after our prize." Three figures then stepped into X and Zero's line of sight. 

"Right away sir! For the glory of the Order Breakers!" the one with braids said.

Zero stood up and tried to take a defense stance in front of X. The Maverick with braids continued his assault on Zero preventing him from helping X. The other two Mavericks began their vicious attack against X. Zero wasn't able to look for long at all, but he could tell that X couldn't hold his own for much longer. Zero managed to get the upper hand for a second against his opponent and force him back. He then tried to make his way to X. Zero activated his buster and forced the other two Mavericks away from X. Zero reached his hand out to X and X tried to take it. But before the two of them could reach each other, the large Maverick, with astonishing speed, recovered and grabbed X. He was thrown under the Maverick's feet and pinned with one of them. X charged up a shot in an attempt to free himself. The Maverick, realizing this, proceeded to use his other foot to crush X's buster. X let out a yell of pure pain and collapsed. The large Maverick then picked the limp X up and turned to the one that was clearly the leader.

"Uh...sorry boss. I know you wanted him in a better condition than this." he said.

"Don't worry about that. I have what I want anyway. Besides, I expected nothing less of him." the leader responded. He then turned towards the Maverick attacking Zero and called out "Let's take our leave. I have plenty of work to do."

Then Maverick with the braids stopped his attack and returned to his leader side. Zero, realizing what was happening charged at the three of them brandishing his saber.

"LET X GO NOW!" he snarled. The leader simply shot Zero down with his buster.

"You want him back that much? Why don't you come and get him?" the leader responded.

Zero looked towards a barely conscious X being held captive by this group of Mavericks, these Order Breakers. X with his last bit of strength reached out to Zero one last time.

"Zero...help..."

And in a flash of light, they were gone, leaving Zero alone. For about a minute he just stared at the place where the Order Breakers stood, not sure what to do. His eyes drifted to the shattered remains of X's buster. He walked over to the shards and began augmenting his own buster with them. When he was finished, his own Buster matched the bright blue of X's.

"Just hold on X." he said as he clutched the Buster close to his heart.

"I'll save you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I left Chill Penguin out of the fight scene writing, but I was getting tired of writing generic Maverick fights.
> 
> Also. I'm weird. I loved writing the more bulky part of the chapter. I guess because it's so emotional charged (and also my inner XZero shipper is revealing herself XD). And it's kind of fun to show that Zero's going to go on Achilles style rampage to get X back. (OSP fans will get that)
> 
> Also yes, expect all these end chapter/story notes silly or stupid.


	4. Zero's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero's leg of the mission plays out, as he fights, and gets a upgrade.

It didn't take that long for Zero to make his way into the city. As he walked through, Reploids that were infected by the Limited didn't try to attack him. All he had to was glare at them and they knew to steer clear of him. All except Magna Centipede, who charged intending to infect Zero with the Limited. Zero simply side stepped the charge, and activated his buster. He switched to the Silk Shot and fired at Centipede. Annoyed at how callous Zero seemed, Magna Centipede tried to infect Zero again.

"Stay out of my way." Zero said, venom dripping from his voice.

Zero fired another Silk Shot blowing a hole clean through Magna Centipede. He walked away from the wreckage and was about to leave the area until he heard someone's voice.

"Interesting. If my memory is correct, you weren't originally built with the capacity to copy weapons."

Zero turned to the direction of the voice to see a capsule. Inside was the translucent figure of an old scientist. Zero remembers what X has told him about these capsules and approached it.

"Dr. Light, right? You're X's creator." Zero asked.

"Indeed. And you're Zero?" he asked.

"Y-yes." Zero answered, his voice wavering.

"X has said a lot about you." Dr. Light told Zero.

"He's told me as much as he could about you as well." Zero responded. He stood there in silence not sure what to say next, clutching his Neo Buster close to his heart again. Dr. Light noticed Zero's change in demeanor.

"Something is troubling you, I can tell." Dr. Light said in a matter-of-fact tone. With that, Zero broke down, dropping to his knees.

"I made a promise to myself to protect X. To make sure to always be there when he needed me. I was there, and I couldn't stop them from taking him." Zero held his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save your son." Zero finished. Dr. Light first said nothing, not sure what to think of the information given. Then he spoke.

"You shouldn't dwell on what you couldn't do before. Focus on what you need to do now." Light said.

"In fact, I believe I can give you the tools needed to complete this mission."

"How?" Zero asked. "Despite me knowing virtually nothing of my past, I'm pretty sure I wasn't built by you."

"No. You weren't. I have very little knowledge of your structure, but somehow, your frame seems to match X's more at the moment."

Zero didn't know what Light meant by that. And by the look on Light's face, he didn't know either. Zero guessed it was probably a combination of using X's buster and the Limited's influence that allowed him to adapt. But at that point, he didn't care. Zero stepped into the capsule. His body was then enveloped in a yellow glow. He closed his eyes and just let the armor form. Energy seemed to flow through his him. When he opened his eyes, he examined his armor which changed drastically. His chest plate seemed to match that of a galaxy. His shoulder pads were a bright silver with green gems. Tubes that only seemed to be holding their power back connect to his chest plate.

"I call it the Energy Armor." Dr. Light said.

Zero stepped out of the capsule and turned to face it.

"Use it well, Zero. I know you can save X."

Zero nodded to Light and the capsule shut off...

Even more time has passed, and even though Zero hasn't reached the Order Breakers base, he knew he was getting close. He had already gone head to head with his former squadron member, Blast Hornet, and figured more Limited Maverick were on the way. Eventually he reached the center of the city and noticed a power plant in the center. Just getting closer to it made Zero feel a bit sick.

"That must be it." Zero muttered to himself.

Zero broke out into run now knowing where he had to go. He was sure nothing else would get in his way. So of course he had to be proven wrong. Neon Tiger came charging out of an alleyway catching Zero off guard. He took Neon Tiger's claws to the chest and stomach, falling back. He managed to dodge out of the way of a second attack and leap back to his feet.

"For crying out loud, I don't have time for this." Zero grumbled.

"Make time then! Prove your skills as a hunter!" Tiger shouted at him.

The two of them clashed, Zero's saber and Tiger's claws pressing against each other. Zero managed to hold off Tiger long enough to activate his buster and switch to the Spinning Blade. He fired a blade that tore through Tiger's shoulder. Tiger staggered back then used his tail to fire Ray Splashers at him. Zero tried to block as many as possible but some of them still got through. The little pulses of energy began to chip away at his armor, and even more at his patience. He retaliated with more Spinning Blades. His aim was a bit wild and he thought he missed. At least until the blade spun back around. They ripped through Tiger leaving nothing but scrap left.

Zero made his way into the power plant and immediately felt worse than he did before. He then remembered the state X was in before they were attacked. As he tried to find his way through the plant he started to piece together the situation. But more questions were raised while he did so. 

The Limited wasn't destroyed the first time they encountered it, that much was clear. But if that's the case, who's controlling it now? Probably the Order Breakers, but where did they come from? They probably targeted X for revenge or something like that, but why only him? Zero was just as responsible for the first destruction of the Limited as X was. Why X?

Zero was lost in thought for so long, that he became somewhat unaware of his surroundings. That was when he was hit with a huge bolt of electricity. The shock paralyzed him leading his attacker, Spark Mandrill to come down from the ceiling, pinning him to the ground. Mandrill prepared to shock Zero again. Zero quickly fired off a Shotgun Ice, then awkwardly clambered to his feet. He waited for Spark Mandrill to break free from the ice, then he fired again. The shot bounced off Mandrill with an unsatisfying *dink*

"That little trick doesn't work anymore, Zero." Mandrill said in a relaxed tone.

"Of course it doesn't." Zero muttered while rolling his eyes.

Zero evaded Mandrill's dash attacks and continued to fire more ice shots. As the fight dragged on, Zero lost count of how long Mandrill was still invulnerable. He launched a Shotgun Ice which ricocheted off Mandrill. Zero barely had time to realize that before he was punched into a wall. The wall cracked with the force and he fell. Zero then noticed Mandrill was charging for a killing blow. He dragged himself up, fired the Shotgun Ice before Mandrill could use his electricity. The ice spread all over Mandrill freezing and permanently shutting off his systems. But the electricity was still coursing through his body. Zero tried to run but by then it was too late. Mandrill's body exploded causing the power to go out. Zero felt all that stored up power hit him as he was blinded by smoke.

As the smoke cleared Zero felt a new strength coursing through him. He looked at his Energy Armor which became a brilliant gold. This wasn't the Energy Armor anymore. This was the Neo Armor. Zero rose again to see two of the Order Breakers, Bloodione and Luxione, preparing to face him. Zero raised both his saber and buster. He flashed an almost wicked smile at his opponents.

"Well then, Order Breakers..."

"Game on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Zero is in no mood for random Maverick encounters! XD 
> 
> It's so much fun to take these basic plot points and then give them an actually interesting way to read them. And hoo boy, I kind of tortured Zero with that interaction with Light's basically ghost.
> 
> Also, "Lazy fanfic writer who stalls because she doesn't like writing fight scenes and only gets the stupid chapter out at the end of the month says what?"
> 
> Me: "What?"
> 
> I had a such a hard time writing the bulk of this chapter. Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner and sorry that the second half is probably trash.
> 
> EDIT: Grammar


	5. Replicapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true purpose of the Order Breakers and their plan is revealed.

Two on one hardly seemed fair to Zero, but he knew "fair" wasn't in usually in a Maverick vocabulary. And besides, he knew the odds were a bit more in his favor with his new armor. So, the fight began with Bloodione and Luxione. Zero knew of how agile the both of them were, but he was still caught a bit off guard. Bloodione managed to grab and throw Zero several times against wall. Luxione then followed those attacks with his energy shots. Luxione was about to fire another shot and that's when Zero saw his opening. He fired off a shot from his buster to force Luxione away, then proceeded to strike Bloodione several times with his saber, the first time to break then several more to chip away at him. After some more close-quarters clashes with his saber, Zero managed to force the both of them away to catch a quick break. Both parties seemed equally annoyed that the other wasn't dead yet. Bloodione was the first to actually mention it.

"How are you still standing?! The boss said you would've fallen to the Limited by now!" he snapped. Zero pointed to his Neo Armor.

"Haven't you noticed the new look by now?" Zero said with a slight smirk. Bloodione only became more furious.

"Fine! Even if that armor protects you from our power, we'll still kill you!" Bloodione stomped the ground leaving a dent. Luxione tried to prevent him from doing something stupid. 

"Perhaps we should be a little more cautious in our appro-" Luxione was cut off by Bloodione's pained cry. He tried to grab Zero and was met with a saber strike to the palm.

"Or that. We could do that." Luxione said flatly while rolling his eyes. He followed close behind his partner for a second round of attacks. The two Mavericks flanked Zero, Bloodine trying to hold him down, with Luxione attempting to stab him. Zero managed to break away from both of them.

Only to realize he was cornered. And the two Order Breakers were ready to go in for the kill.

* * *

X slowly opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. His head was still throbbing, and he still felt nauseous. He ran another diagnostic. The Limited was still eating away at him, but at a much faster, more terrifying speed. He tried to move, but he felt something binding his arms and legs, preventing escape. He vaguely remembered the last thing that happened before he got here. This is where those Order Breakers must've taken him. He noticed he was fully repaired, but before he could raise any questions, he heard the voice of the Order Breaker's leader.

"Oh, you're awake. I was hoping to keep you out for a little longer."

"Who are you? Who are they?" X asked. The leader sighed.

"Ugh, the moment you wake up and you start asking questions. But, I might as well answer a few. Some of that information means nothing anyway." he responded. 

"I go by Tackione, or if you prefer, Doppler Limited. The other two are simply my subordinates" he said. X's eyes widened. This must be what happened to the Limited after he and Zero destroyed it the last time. It reformed and became him and those others. Tackione seemed to enjoy the moment.

"I take it by the stunned look on your face that you were not expecting that." Tackione said rather smugly.

X remained stunned for a time until he heard the faint sounds of a battle going on in the next room. He heard Zero's voice. Zero was here, coming to break him out. He had to stall for as much time as possible.

"What about the people of this city? What do they have to do with this?" X asked with much more confidence in his voice. Tackione sighed in annoyance again.

"I know you well. How else was I supposed to get you to come into our territory?"

"Which raises the question, what do you want from me?" 

"It's not what I want from you, it is you." Tackione responded. He paused as if he wanted to say more, but he let out a short laugh.

"But I think I've said enough. I'll just let my work speak for itself." he finished as he tapped the side of the machine restraining X.

He stood beside it just watching both the machine and X, smiling. X was at first confused, at least until he felt a strange sensation. He looked down to see a green ooze, slowly making it's way up his legs, covering them. X could feel the parts of his body that were enclosed in the slime go limp. He tried again to break free, frantically attempting pulling himself away, against the grasp of the machine. Its binds on him only tightened as the Limited slime continued its course. X began to panic, struggling even more.

There was no escape. The Limited had him. X, completely overcome with fear, started calling, begging for rescue.

"H-HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE! ZERO! HELP...ME!"

He let out a blood-curdling scream just before the Limited fully enveloped him. His screams of terror then were silenced.

* * *

X's cry for help echoed throughout the building. Zero and the Order Breakers seemed to halt their fight for a split second when they heard him. Luxione then turned to Zero with a cruel smile.

"Well. Looks like you can't save him now." Luxione said with a sadistic pleasure. If Zero hadn't snapped before that taunt was his breaking point. He charged up his buster.

"You can't stop me." Zero whispered.

"What?"

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME." Zero snapped. He unleashed a giant energy shot from his buster. The shot pierced through Bloodione and Luxione, leaving gaping holes in both of them. What remained of the two Order Breakers collapsed. Zero, not giving them anymore time then they deserved, took off at a sprint towards the closest door he saw. When he reached the door, he burst through, Buster and Saber at the ready. Tackione was standing there, waiting for him. 

"Perfect timing, Zero. I-" Tackione started before being cut off by Zero.

"Shut it." Zero said flatly. "I've killed those other two. Nothing is standing in between you and me." Zero ran up to Tackione and held his Saber to the scientist's throat.

"Now how about you tell me where X is, and I'll make your death quick."

Tackione started laughing.

"I only created those offshoots for amusement! I still have another disciple. The strongest one, in fact..." Tackione said. Zero's aggressiveness barely wavered.

"Then I'll just have to kill them too."

Tackione continued to laugh. He then pointed to a corner of the room covered in shadow.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Tackione asked.

Zero looked to where Tackione was pointing. He saw a figure half obscured in shadow. The first thing he saw were cold, emotionless, eyes. Then as he recognized the armor, his heart sank, almost like pain. As Zero's guard was down, the figure lifted his buster and fired, knocking Zero to the ground. The figure then stepped into the light, only confirming Zero's realization. X stood in front of him, cords connecting his buster, arm, and legs to a strange armor on his chest. And just as he saw in the shadows, he saw the practically dead look in X's eyes.

"X...W-What did he do to you?" Zero stammered out.

X said nothing. Zero shot to his feet. He grabbed X by the shoulders and started shaking him, like he was trying to wake someone who was asleep. By then, Tackione regained his composure and simply watched.

"What did he do to you?! X, answer me! X!" Zero shouted, desperation creeping into his voice.

"He can't hear you." the scientist said as he walked over to X's side.

That's the beauty of the Replicapture. I have complete control over his mind and body." Tackione said. He then smiled.

"The most powerful being in the world, Mega Man X, is now a puppet to the Limited! Now my strongest warrior! **_HAHAHAHAHA! _**Kill him, X!" he shouted.

X, receiving his command, viciously attacked Zero. X started up a constant stream of buster fire, forcing Zero to go on the defensive. Zero knew he had to fight back, but how could he? How could he ever hurt X? He still had to be in there, Zero knew that. He had to try to reach X.

"X, snap out of it! You can't let the Limited control you! You're stronger than it!" Zero called out. X still didn't respond, continuing to attack Zero. Tackione burst into maniacal laughter, enjoying every second of Zero's struggle.

"I told you! He can't hear you!"

Zero tried to shut out Tackione's taunting. But it was starting to get him. His pent up frustration came to a head when he wildly swung his saber, shattering the green crystal-like shoulder of the Replicapture armor. Zero looked in horror at what he did, terrified in the thought he hurt X. And it was true, as X staggered because of the pain. Then, only for a few seconds, the life returned to his eyes. In that moment of control, X reached out.

"Zero..."

With that, the armor repaired itself and X's was drained of emotion again. Zero knew what he had to do. He started going on the offensive. Bit by bit, using his saber and a multitude of weapons from his buster chipped away at the Replicapture armor. X, in his controlled state, retaliated, firing back. Zero put away his saber and grabbed cords, forcing X to misfire. He switched to the Silk Shot and fired at the ground. The scrap bounced up damaging the armor. Zero made an attempt repeat that strategy, only to be rewarded with a punch to the face. As he hit the ground, Zero noticed that the armor seemed to be barely holding itself together. All it would take was one last shot to free X. Zero charged the Neo Buster, then ran to fire at point blank. By the time he saw X was doing the same thing, it was too late. Both combatants fired, the Replicapture Armor was completely destroyed, and the Neo Armor was severely damaged. As the dying Limited dripped off X's body, emotion flooded back into him. Fear immediately became relief as he realized he was free. He was vaguely aware of Tackione letting out a collection of enraged noises, but it soon became white noise. He looked to see Zero, who was clearly in pain, but looked elated. X ran to Zero's side and threw his arms around him.

"Zero! I'm so sorry! I-"

"Apology accepted, X. I'm just glad you're back." Zero said quietly. 

"Thank you for saving me." X said through tears starting to well up.

"I always will, X." Zero said while wiping away X's tears.

But before they could let their moment go any longer, X pushed Zero to the ground out of the way of an energy shot. Both of them looked up to see Tackione, smoking buster, and visibly furious at the outcome of the fight.

"If this is the result you're looking for, then I'll just alter my experiment." Tackione muttered through gritted teeth.

"I'll kill you both myself. Then I will rebuild you as puppets to the Limited."

"Now that I think about it...I prefer that outcome much more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my favorite part to write. You may now judge.
> 
> So the original story said, apparently, Zero had very little reaction to X being a puppet to Limited. Yeah...calling BS on that, because  
1) Lame.  
2) Laaaaame.  
So I forcefully injected some emotion into that scene.  
Actually I think here is where I deviated the most from the source material. And I'm damn glad I did.
> 
> EDIT: Again, f*** me, and my pure skill at not seeing dropped words until a whole f***ing year later.


	6. Take Every Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission comes to a close as X and Zero become desperate to survive Tackione's final onslaught.

X and Zero barely dodged the first shot. Avoiding the rest was even harder.

"X, we can't keep going on like it's a dodge ball game." Zero said.

"I know. I'll figure something out. You're in no condition to fight. Get to cover. And don't argue." X replied.

Zero knew there would be no point in complaining, so he agreed. He waited for the moment X diverted Tackione's attention to himself, then ran to hide. Now seeing that Zero was relatively safe, X engaged a fire fight with Tackione. Energy flew from both busters and while X was scrambling to not get hit, Tackione calmly stepped out of the way of every shot X fired. Tackione smirked, then pulled out his own beam saber.

"I know everything about you X. Every power you have, every move you'll make, I have it all down to a science."

Tackione ran at X with his saber and landed several strikes against him. After that attack X managed to regain his bearings and was able to mostly dodge the next attack. However, he wasn't able to avoid the strike completely, so the saber grazed his shoulder. Through the pain, X took the advantage of how close he was to Tackione. X fired at Tackione's wrist practically blowing it off. Tackione let out a surprised yelp and released his saber. X, seizing another opportunity grabbed the saber and struck Tackione across the chest with it. Tackione stumbled back, then stared at X with confusion.

Tackione could've sworn he short circuited. This wasn't right. The Limited should've completely drained X's strength. He shouldn't be on his feet, he shouldn't have gotten the upper hand, and he most certainly should've been dead by now. But now here X is, more determined and carrying Tackione's own saber. This was all wrong. He research was complete as far as he was aware. There wasn't any mistake in the data but, his reality clashed with it. How was X able to do this?

"What am I missing?" Tackione said as he looked at X.

It then hit him. It was so obvious. A crazed expression returned to his face.

"Of course! Even without the Limited you can evolve far beyond my original data! I...I can't keep up!" Tackione cried.

His voice and manner became more unhinged with every word. His figure began to glow and change shape, almost as if he was dissolving.

"That potential is so...incredible! I...must...have it! Even if I have to rebuild you from scrap!"

X backed away from Tackione, not sure of what he was doing or what would happen next. When he did so, he bumped into Zero who was on his feet again.

"Zero, what are you-"

"I've sat out long enough. Something bad is about to happen and I can't let you face whatever it will be alone."

The two stared at Tackione with confusion and fear. X and Zero watched as Tackione melted into slime. The slime then began to rise, taking a much larger more grotesque shape. Spider like legs jutted out and crashed into the floor. The thing's torso began to grow and loom over them. Large claws emerged from the body that was taking shape. Cords full of pulsing slime attached one part to another. And finally, two red eyes opened on the body, staring at X and Zero with nothing but hatred. X looked at the monstrosity in horror, and with astonishing speed, Tackione brought one his claws down to smash him. Zero quickly pulled X out of the way, getting him away just in time.

"X! You alright?" Zero asked urgently.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. We have to take this thing down, fast." X said.

The two of them began their attempt to fight of Tackione. X distracted Tackione with buster fire, hoping to draw his attention away from Zero. While that was happening, Zero ran in and struck one of Tackione's legs. The attack landed, but it didn't seem to do much damage. Zero then tried to take one of the legs off entirely. Zero leapt up and swung at Tackione. He didn't get the desired outcome for that either, but the attack did far more damage. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Tackione still was clever even in his monstrous state. Zero wasn't looking where he was landing, and fell right into Tackione's claw. The claw immediately closed around Zero and began to crush him.

"Zero!" X yelled.

He ran at Tackione charging his buster.

"LET HIM GO!"

He then launched himself up and fired into one of Tackione's eyes. Tackione staggered and dropped Zero. X ran to Zero's side continuing to hold of Tackione for as long as he could.

"Zero, hurry! Get up!" X said frantically.

"X...I can barely move." Zero replied weakly.

He shakily pushed himself to his feet then rested his arm on X's shoulder.

"Here...I'm transferring the armor to you. It was meant to be yours anyway." Zero said while smiling at X.

X and Zero were enveloped in a golden energy. Tackione tried to attack them, but the energy was almost like a force field, practically burning the air around it. When the energy dissipated, X stood tall in the gold and silver Giga Armor. In one hand he was holding Tackione saber, now his own Giga Saber. On his other hand was the Giga Buster. By his side was Zero, now on knees and looking very weak. X then fired off a shot from his buster. Tackione was forced back by the shot. X didn't let up after that. He continued a heavy stream of buster fire. Tackione was shaken out of his surprise and proceeded to fight back. X fired energy from his buster and slashed at Tackione's legs with saber. Tackione tried to stomp on X, the ground shaking every time one of his legs crashed down. He tried to mow down X with his claws, tearing up the floor as he did so. X managed to dodge most of Tackione's attacks, but multiple times he was almost killed. Tackione seeing that he wasn't able to hit X, set his sights on the still prone Zero. He charged at Zero his claws baring down. Zero's eyes widened as he saw what could be his impending doom. X was sprinting to get to him first. 

"X!" Zero shouted.

"Hold on!" X shouted back.

At the last second X managed to grab Zero and run away from Tackione with him. Both of them were looking almost scared as Tackione was chasing them down.

"I'm not sure what we can do. I'm a liability, and he doesn't show any sign of stopping." Zero said.

X still seemed nervous until he got the look of someone who had an idea.

"We're not going to do anything. I'll get you away from the blast zone and you'll be able to escape when you're on your feet again." X said with a new determination.

"Blast zone? What are you talking about?" Zero asked.

X dodged more of Tackione's attacks and managed to get Zero and himself out of the room they were in before.

"X, what are you planning?" Zero asked more urgently.

X carefully laid Zero on the floor and began to walk back into the room. Zero then noticed X's Giga Armor was glowing, getting brighter with every second. Before X went back in, he turned back to Zero with a warm smile on his face.

"If something happens to me, don't wait up." X said.

Zero knew that look. It was the same look he gave X before overloading his core to take down Vile. The look of someone trying to comfort one they might not see again. Zero grabbed X's wrist, trying to stop him from leaving.

"X, wait. That isn't necessary. We'll think of something else." Zero said, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

X gently removed Zero's hand and kept walking away. He tried to not look at Zero.

"X, STOP! DON'T! X! NO!" Zero yelled.

Zero's voice was drowned out as X walked back into the room. With all the confidence he could muster, X walked up to Tackione. Neither his saber nor his buster was out. He looked up towards Tackione with a calm, yet determined expression.

"You wanted me, right? Go on, take me." X said.

X saw the sadistic pleasure behind Tackione's eyes. He still remained calm. Tackione grabbed X and held him up to his eye level. Tackione then spoke in a booming but distorted voice.

"Don't think this means I'll spare Zero."

"You won't have to. He'll live on even if I won't." X said confidently.

The glow of the Giga Armor was blazing. Tackione released X when he felt his claw being burned. He watched in shock as X was still floating in mid-air. X curled in on himself. Then spread out his arms and legs as the armor exploded with energy.

"GIGA CRUSH!" X shouted.

The super attack vaporized both Tackione and the armor. The room was enveloped in a blinding explosion of light like a star died. And like a star, after the explosion, the light vanished. X fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

* * *

Zero saw the flash. He heard X call out the attack. He heard Tackione screech as he was no doubt, killed. Finally he heard what sounded like X hitting the ground. Zero was told to not wait, but he couldn't just leave X. Even if he was dead. Zero managed to finally get to his feet. As he walked, he winced with each step. When he walked back into the room, he saw X lying on the floor. Zero immediately ran over to X. And like he did before, Zero tried to shake X awake.

"Come on, X. I know your still there." Zero said.

X woke up to Zero kneeling over him.

"Zero? I thought I told not to wait up."

"And what? Leave you here after going through hell to get you back? As if."

The two of them helped each other up. They supported each other as they walked out.

"Do you think it's gone?" Zero asked.

"The Limited?" X asked back.

"Yeah. Can this finally be over?"

X let out a tired sigh.

"No, probably not. But it's over for now. Let's just take solace in that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! My first longfic ever!
> 
> That was a lot of fun. Might be a while before my next one though.


End file.
